A Midsomer Christmas
by DancingWithOceanWaves
Summary: What if it had been a few days before Christmas when Blake and Jerry had stumbled upon the murder scene? Just a little oneshot about Ben Jones and Blake on Christmas Day. Must read at least a few chapters of "Silence is Cold" to understand.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Midsomer Murders! I only own the characters that I made up!**

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy! Come on!"

"Wh-what do you w-want?" I grumbled against my pillow.

"It's the twenty-fifth of December!" Ben laughed as he yanked the sheets off of me.

I somewhat growled, and curled up in a ball. "So..?"

"It's Christmas, sweetheart. Come look under the tree."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before I rolled over to face my uncle, and when I did, I was met with quite an amusement. Ben was wearing a red and white Santa Clause hat, which complemented his black tie that merited a holly leaves and berries pattern. His light green button down shirt was tucked neatly into his black slacks, and his feet were shoeless, revealing his red and green striped socks.

I chuckled lightly, something I rarely did while I was around Ben, and reached out to straighten his tie. "F-feeling Christmassy?"

"It is Christmas. I have a right." he beamed. "Come look under the tree, sweetheart."

I was a bit surprised when he lifted me from the bed, and actually carried me to the living room. My wounded knee was in the process of healing, and I was able to walk if I took it slow. So why was he carrying me?

"I c-can walk, B-ben." I fussed lightly, though I still couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"You're still healing. It would be better if I carried you." he answered without missing a beat.

He eased me gently on the black leather couch resting in front of our television. The Christmas tree stood proudly to the left of the television, decorated beautifully with red and green tinsel, ornaments, and lights. Under it, a single gift sat prettily wrapped with red and gold paper.

Ben picked up the gift, and set it gently in my lap. "Merry Christmas, ducky."

I looked back and forth between Ben, and the gift that he'd handed me. I'd never had a real Christmas before. I mean, my parents and split when I was really little, and my father wasn't the cheery, holiday type. I hadn't heard from my mum since she left, and I didn't have friends for most of my life. So, this all felt very strange to me.

"Open it!" Ben said excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile at my uncle's behavior. He was usually cheerful every day, even when he was exhausted from work. But today? Goodness, he seemed almost giddy! I decided if I didn't do something soon, my poor uncle would explode from excitement. I looked down at the small, square box one more time before I hastily ripped off the wrapping paper. I slowed down, though, and was careful when I opened the velvety, green box. I found that when I opened the box, I couldn't seem to move anymore...with the exception of a gasp.

"I take it that means you like it?" Ben smiled.

After a few moments, I finally managed to will my arm to move, and my fingers to close securely over the watch that rested snuggly in its silky container. Said object was a silver woman's watch, with a dark green face, and lighter green numbers and hands. I'd never received such a beautiful gift!

"I knew that some time ago you'd mentioned that you were quite obsessed with the color green." Ben said softly. "I saw this and couldn't help but think of you. Merry Christmas."

My fingers felt numb as I slipped it over my hand and onto my wrist, where I admired how it looked before turning my attention to Ben's happy face. "Th-thank you, Ben. I...I d-don't know what t-to say!"

"Your actions say plenty." he chuckled.

My smile faltered, however, when I came to a realization. "I d-didn't get you a-anything, though."

"Yes you did." he smiled.

I furrowed my brows, and racked every corner of my brain, trying to remember what I could have possibly bought him. I came up empty, though, and shook my head. "I d-don't recall..."

"It's nothing that you bought. It's something you gave me just now." he said softly. "Your joy. The way your eyes are glowing, the smile you gave me when I woke you up. I got what I wanted. I cheered you up."

I was surprised at my short giggle when he'd tapped my nose on the word "up". But, were those tears I'd felt in my eyes? They must have been, for Ben leaned up and placed a kiss on my cheek and wrapped his arms about my waist in a secure hug. I returned his action by putting my arms around him as well, and pressed my face to his neck.

"I love you." he murmured.

I found I couldn't speak, so I only pulled him tighter against me, and tightened my grip.

He drew back after a few minutes, placed another kiss on my cheek, and jumped to his feet. "One more thing! Don't move!"

I watched in slight confusion as he dug around behind the television. What else could he have possibly gotten me?

"Just a little joke gift from the Williamsons', the Barnaby's, and me." he laughed.

I stared at him and the gift for a moment before a complete laugh attack took over my body. Upon witnessing this, Ben also began to laugh very loud, and hard. The gift of which he held was a pair of crutches, painted green, and wrapped with a silky green bow.

The End

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**


End file.
